Thermoelectric materials generate electricity when subjected to a thermal gradient and produce a thermal gradient when electric current is passed through them. Scientists have been trying to harness practical thermoelectricity for decades because practical thermoelectricity could, inter alia: (1) replace fluorocarbons used in existing cooling systems such as refrigerators and air conditioners; and (2) reduce harmful emissions during thermal power generation by converting some or most of the waste heat into electricity. However, the promise of practical thermoelectricity has not yet been fulfilled. One problem is that, because of its low efficiency, the industry standard in thermoelectric technology cannot be functionally integrated into everyday heating and cooling products and systems.
Bulk form thermoelectric devices such as thermoelectric generators (TEG), thermoelectric refrigerators (TER), and thermoelectric heat pumps are used for the direct conversion of heat into electricity, or for the direct conversion of electricity into heat. However, the efficiency of energy conversion and/or coefficient of performance of these bulk form thermoelectric devices are considerably lower than those of conventional reciprocating or rotary heat engines and vapor-compression systems. In view of these drawbacks and the general immaturity of the technology, bulk form thermoelectric devices have not attained immense popularity.
Early thermoelectric junctions were fashioned from two different metals or alloys capable of producing a small current when subjected to a thermal gradient. A differential voltage is created as heat is carried across the junction, thereby converting a portion of the heat into electricity. Several junctions can be connected in series to provide greater voltages, connected in parallel to provide increased current, or both. Modern thermoelectric generators can include numerous junctions in series, resulting in higher voltages. Such thermoelectric generators can be manufactured in modular form to provide for parallel connectivity to increase the amount of generated current.
In 1821, Thomas Johann Seebeck discovered the first thermoelectric effect, referred to as the Seebeck effect. Seebeck discovered that a compass needle is deflected when placed near a closed loop made of two dissimilar metals, when one of the two junctions is kept at a higher temperature than the other. This established that a voltage difference is generated when there is a temperature difference between the two junctions, wherein the voltage difference is dependent on the nature of the metals involved. The voltage (or EMF) generated per ° C. thermal gradient is known as Seebeck coefficient.
In 1833, Peltier discovered the second thermoelectric effect, known as the Peltier effect. Peltier found that temperature changes occur at a junction of dissimilar metals, whenever an electrical current is caused to flow through the junction. Heat is either absorbed or released at a junction depending on the direction of the current flow.
Sir William Thomson, later known as Lord Kelvin, discovered a third thermoelectric effect called the Thomson effect, which relates to the heating or cooling of a single homogeneous current-carrying conductor subjected to a temperature gradient. Lord Kelvin also established four equations (the Kelvin relations) correlating the Seebeck, Peltier and Thomson coefficients. In 1911, Altenkirch suggested using the principles of thermoelectricity for the direct conversion of heat into electricity, or vice versa. He created a theory of thermoelectricity for power generation and cooling, wherein the Seebeck coefficient (thermo-power) was required to be as high as possible for best performance. The theory also required that the electrical conductivity to be as high as possible, coupled with a minimal thermal conductivity.
Altenkirch established a criterion to determine the thermopower conversion efficiency of a material, which he named the power factor (PF). The latter is represented by the equation: PF=S2*σ=S2/ρ, where S is the Seebeck coefficient or thermo-power, σ is the electrical conductivity and ρ (=1/σ) is the electrical resistivity. Altenkirch was thereby led to establish the equation: Z=S2*σ/k=S2/ρ*k=PF/k, wherein Z is the thermoelectric figure of merit having the dimensions of K−1. The equation can be rendered dimensionless by multiplying it by the absolute temperature, T, at which the measurements for S, ρ and k are conducted such that the dimensionless thermoelectric figure of merit or ZT factor equals (S2*σ/k)T. It follows that to improve the performance of a thermoelectric device, the power factor can be increased as much as possible, whereas k (thermal conductivity) can be decreased as much as possible.
The ZT factor of a material indicates its thermopower conversion efficiency. Forty years ago, the best ZT factor in existence was about 0.6. After four decades of research, commercially available systems are still limited to ZT values that barely approach 1. It is generally recognized that a ZT factor greater than 1 would open the door for thermoelectric power generation to begin supplanting existing power-generating technologies, traditional home refrigerators, air conditioners, and more. Indeed, a practical thermoelectric technology with a ZT factor of even 2.0 or more can likely lead to the production of the next generation of heating and cooling systems. In view of the above, a need exists for a method for producing practical thermoelectric technology that achieves an increased ZT factor of around 2.0 or more.
The ability to convert energy efficiently between different forms is one recognizable symbol of advances in science and engineering. Conversion of thermal energy to electrical power is important to the energy economy, where even marginal improvements in efficiency and conversion methods can have enormous impact on monetary savings, energy reserves, and environmental effects. Similarly, electromechanical energy conversion lies at the heart of many modern machines. In view of the continuing quest for miniaturization of electronic circuitry, nanoscale devices can play a role in energy conversion and also in the development of cooling technology of microelectronic circuitry where a large amount of heat is generated.